


Bad Dreams Worse Wake Ups

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sweet, romantic, then back to sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar had a dream something bad had happened to Toki, thankfully it was just a dream. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams Worse Wake Ups

“I had a dream you died.” Skwisgaar said casually as the two lay together on his large white bed.

He combed his fingers through strands of brown hair watching as they slipped between his fingers falling back to the bed. Toki rolled over onto his side so he could better look at the older guitarist.

“How was it?” 

“Total shit”

There was still some sense of left over unease and panic from the dream, it clung onto parts of his brain replaying like scenes from a badly made indie film. He found he needed to keep in contact with his friend as much as he could without coming off as weird, Toki didn't seem to mind.

“You're going to lose it then when I do finally die.”

“Don't say things like that.” Skwisgaar scolded, he glared at the younger man.

Toki smiled sadly and shrugged.

“Everybody dies.”

“You're too young for that.”

The dark haired man laughed, he felt bad, but something about his band mates and their denial of death amused him. Maybe it had to do with how closely he grew up alongside the facts of life and death. He just accepted it, he had accepted the idea of his own mortality at a very young age.

“How did I die in your dream?” He asked curiously.

“Toki I really don't want to talk about it.”

“You brought it up.”

“Yeah I know, I shouldn't have. Just a stupid dream.”

He had been having a lot of stupid dreams lately, they were beginning to bother him. Especially after one like that, he didn't understand it, and frankly didn't want to.

Toki placed a hand against the taller man's chest, he trailed his fingers against his smooth skin. He could even feel Skwisgaar's heart beating heavily, his heart beat faster when the younger guitarist pressed his lips against his skin. Toki glanced up at him, Skwisgaar was watching him carefully. He let out a sigh when the brunette pressed his lips against his kissing him gently.

“What was that for?”

“I don't know....You look sad”

“Dumb reason to kiss somebody.”

Skwisgaar placed a hand on the middle of the younger man's back holding him against him.

“Does there really have to be a reason?”

“Maybe” The older man replied smiling softly.

“I wanted to take your mind off of your dream.”

“I don't think it worked too well....Maybe we should try again?” Skwisgaar suggested smirking at his friend.

Toki laughed before leaning up and kissing him again more firmly this time. He tangled his fingers in the taller man's hair, he moaned at the feeling of full lips pressed against his and the occasional bite of teeth. He really did love it, he felt himself shiver when he felt calloused fingers tracing over long over laying scars across his back. When the kiss broke for a second he hoped to hear an 'I love you', but he knew that was too much to ask for in the moment.

 

Toki woke up with a start. The sound of breaking glass followed by a tortured scream had woken him up and way from a wonderful dream, more so a memory. When he sat up the heavy chain that connected to the collar around his neck rattled and caused the metal around his neck to bite roughly into his rubbed raw skin. He whimpered at the pain. One look around the barren room and he remembered where he was. Far away from comfortable beds and the feeling of his friend kissing him lovingly. He pulled his legs up against himself and began to cry.


End file.
